


Howl

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek risks a glance at Stiles only to find him practically fucking vibrating with glee at he ticks his gaze between Derek and Laura, like embarrassing family stories about Derek are the best thing that's ever freaking happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> "And THEN Scott, like, lets out this _awful_ howl."

Derek snorts as Scott makes a wounded noise next to him. " _Dude!_ "

Stiles just laughs, throwing his whole body into it in a way that's becoming more and more distracting as the years go on. Derek tries not to look, which results in him catching Laura's eye and, _goddamn_. Apparently coming back from the dead hasn't lessened her ability to see right the hell through him, fuck his life so hard.

"What?" Stiles says, giddy with his grin. "It totally was! You sounded like a cat being _drowned_."

"Oh you think drowning cat is bad," Laura says, and Derek freezes because he knows that tone. Sure enough, when he glances over Laura's looking back, lips tipping up into a smirk and _fuck_.

"Laura-"

"Derek used to do this thing," she says, right over the fucking top of him. Derek groans, slouching so violently on the couch he almost spills off the fucking thing. He risks a glance at Stiles only to find him practically fucking vibrating with glee at he ticks his gaze between Derek and Laura, like embarrassing family stories about Derek are the best thing that's ever freaking happened to him.

Laura clears her throat. "Let's see if I can still..." Derek covers his face with his hands as Laura sucks in a breath and then lets out _the_ noise. The one that sounds like a combination of a seal being strangled and a moose gargling mouthwash. It's fucking awful. It's also exactly what Derek used to sound like when he'd been leaning how to howl at thirteen.

Scott at least looks sympathetic, even as he tries to shove his fist in his own mouth to stifle his giggles. Stiles just laughs so hard he actually falls off the couch.


End file.
